Sick times
by yankeegal13
Summary: Klavier comes down with the flu after helping out a friend. How will the crew react.
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading this story, please remember to take a look at my story sick in court, as some details in the story are similar to that story.**

It was a normal day for Klavier, he woke up wanting to get to work early to get ready for a trial he was supposed to prosecute in, when he got to the courthouse he noticed that Phoenix was taking over the defense of that case. Klavier asked, "Herr Wright, it is a surprise to see you here." Phoenix said, "Thanks Mr Gavin." Phoenix had to show the judge of the case the blue form to show there was a transfer of defense attorneys. Klavier asked, "So you remembered the blue form you were talking about the other day." Phoenix asked, "Why would I forget, remember you saw me the other day when I was helping Athena out." Before the trial started, Klavier asked, "how is she feeling by the way." Phoenix said, "she is still recovering from a cold she had most of the week, I'm going to check on her later after the trial and Apollo will go back to the office, I just wanted to finish her cases for her."

After the trial, Phoenix asked Klavier if he wanted to go visit Athena for a while. Klavier said, "I don't mind staying a few minutes, just keep in mind, I have an appointment to get my flu shot next week sometime so I need to make sure I don't get sneezed on." Phoenix then said to Klavier, "I can't make any promises, she mentioned the other day her cold acted up." After the conversation, Phoenix gave directions to Athenas apartment, and they headed out to pay her a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

After court let out for the day, Phoenix asked Klavier if he wanted to go visit Athena real quick. Klavier said, "I don't mind going to visit her for a while. When the two got to Athenas apartment, they noticed that Apollo answered the door. Phoenix asked Apollo, "Is Athena awake, we brought some company." Apollo said to them, "Athena is asleep right now, I'm letting her get some sleep so I can focus on cleaning her place up." Klavier said to Apollo, "Herr forehead, you sound like you need some help with it." Apollo said, "I'm sure I'll find a way to manage it but if you want to help, I guess I'll be okay with it, there are a lot of chores to be done."

Apollo started on some of the chores Athena normally does, Klavier opted to wash dishes and put them away when they were done, Phoenix took out garbage and recycling and Apollo started on the laundry. While the chores were being done, Athena woke up from her nap. Apollo was in the room when Athena woke up. Athena asked, "What's going on, is everything okay." Apollo said, "Everything is fine Athena, we are just doing some of the housework." When all the chores for the day were done, Phoenix said to Athena, "Look who's finally awake, how are you feeling." Athena said, "I'm starting to feel much better, I think I should be back in the office in the next 2-3 days." Phoenix said, "that's great to hear, I'll just let the courts know that you'll be back later this week." Athena asked, "How did the trials go." Phoenix said to Athena, "The last part of the case will take place tomorrow. I just wanted to stop and check on you and help you out before going to investigate." Athena said, "Take care then, and stay safe." Klavier said, "I'll be sure to stay safe, it was raining earlier so I'll make sure nothing happens.


	3. Chapter 3

After going to check on Athena, Phoenix and Klavier went to investigate the scenes of Athenas other cases she was working on before her incident in court. While they were investigating, Klavier started sneezing a bit. Klavier was trying to respond, but instead of responding, he started sneezing. Phoenix asked Klavier, "Are you okay, is something wrong." Klavier said, "Its probably just the weather." Phoenix did not want to believe him, but he shaked his head all smuglike and decided to let it slip for now. Phoenix then said to Klavier, "Ok just be careful, remember it's cold and flu season so be careful, we can't have you getting sick, we already had one person in the office fall ill this week so be careful."

After looking through the crime scene, Apollo showed up and told Phoenix he can look over the crime scene so you can take a break. Apollo then asked Klavier, "Are you okay Klavier, you look like you might be catching a cold." Klavier then said, "I'm sure I'll be fine, besides I have to get ready for court tomorrow so I have to look presentable and ready." After the conversation with Apollo and when Klavier was alone at the scene, he started sneezing a lot more now, so he decided to go home to take it easy the rest of the day.

The next morning, Klavier got to the office early, he took some cold medicine before leaving hoping it would help him get through court. Unfortunately before court started, Simon showed up, he asked Klavier, "Mr Gavin, shouldn't you be home right now, two of the defense attorneys mentioned you had been sneezing at the crime scene yesterday." Klavier said, "I just wanna get through court then I'll worry about it." Suddenly Klaviers head started hurting and he went into a coughing fit. Simon felt Klavier forehead and told the judge, "We need to substitute prosecutors for a bit." Klavier said, "What do you mean." Simon said, "Do you expect to go out with that fever of yours, now I'll get someone to get you to the office and I'll make sure you get home, I called a doctor to the office to check you."

 **Meanwhile during the trial**

Klavier was laying on the couch in the prosecutor office, suddenly the doctor Simon was talking about came into the office. The doctor said, "You must be Mr Klavier Gavin I assume." Klavier said, "That would be me." The Doctor than asked Klavier then asked what was wrong. Klavier then said, "I've been sneezing a lot since yesterday, but this morning I started getting a headache and started coughing a lot, but I was sent here when I was discovered to have a fever." The doctor then decided to take a few minutes to seal the door to the office so he could do the exam, after sealing the door, he decided to take Klaviers temperature. It took about a minute to take a reading but when the thermometer the doctor looked at it, and said, "Your coworker was right to send you here, look how bad it is." Klavier than asked softly, "what is it." The doctor said, "104.1. Klavier thought, "No matter there was concern." The doctor then decided to check Klavier throat and during the examination, Klavier started sneezing and coughing again, the doctor had to put a mask on to avoid getting sick. After putting the mask on, the doctor proceeded with the exam. Eventually the doctor got a good size saliva sample from Klavier, and when he checked the throat again, he thought wow, that looks bad there. Klavier then asked what was it. The doctor said, even though you mentioned earlier you may have a cold, the symptoms are also equivalent to the flu so I will need to take another test to confirm the diagnosis." After taking the final test, the doctor said, "I can confirm Mr Gavin you tested positive for the flu." I will just let the rest of the office know so they can get their flu shots and to not have any contact with anyone who has been ill recently or has not had their flu shots." Klavier then decided to take a nap on the sofa again until court ended for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor who checked on Klavier had left the office an hour ago. Klavier decided to sleep on the sofa in the prosecutors office until someone was available to take him home, as he was too sick to get home by himself. Shortly before the trial let out, Edgeworth came into the office to see if Klavier was awake, when he realized Klavier was still asleep, he carried him out to his car to get him back home and left a note to let him know he had to step out for a few minutes to get him home.

When Klavier finally woke up, he noticed some things that were unusual, first of all, he was not in the office anymore, instead he was in his own house, when he had enough strength to get up he saw a note on the side table, he read the note closely and realized it was from Edgeworth and Simon. The note read as follows.

Dear Mr Gavin,

We noticed you asleep on the sofa in the office and got you home so you can have a few days to recover, weput all the stuff you may need in the meantime on your bedside table including medicine, a jug of water, some cold packs and a nebulizer that you can use if you start to feel bad, they are all in the cooler next to your bed and We put some ice in the cooler. We want to make sure someone checks on you later and everyone in the office is sending you get well wishes. Sincerely, Simon and Edgeworth.

After reading the note, Klavier decided to try to make some soup to eat and he found a bowl of tomato soup already made earlier so he took the soup and ate it and after eating the soup, he decided to put the nebulizer on and plugged it into the wall outlet, the nebulizer had medicine already in it that he had to take every few hours. After finishing the nebulizer treatment, Klavier decided to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Klavier was out for several hours, when he finally woke up again, he noticed that Edgeworth was standing over him. Klavier said to Edgeworth, "mutt doing." Edgeworth said to Klavier, "Are you asking how I'm doing, I'm doing well, in fact I'm taking the day off to help you out." Klavier tried to get up, but he started to cough heavily and Edgeworth decided to get him some medicine and breakfast in bed. Klavier asked, "When did you get here." Edgeworth said, "I got here last night, when I was coming to check on you, I tried to wake you up for your nebulizer treatment but you were completely out so I decided to let you sleep." Klavier said, "Thank you." Suddenly, Klavier turned around so he could sneeze. Just then, Edgeworth came back with Klaviers breakfast on a tray, Edgeworth made Klavier some toast and tea to have for breakfast, on the toast was some peanut butter. Klavier said to Edgeworth, "thank you for making me breakfast." Edgeworth said, it's no problem, just try to get some rest, I'm gonna get started on some things while you just relax.

Before Klavier got to sleep, his phone went off, on the other line was Trucy. Trucy asked, "Hi mr Gavin, how are you feeling." Klavier said, "Not so great, I thought it was a cold but I have a full blown flu instead." Trucy said to Klavier, "Do you want us to come by sometime, we are getting busy with the cases lately and I want to ask if you are okay with us keeping you company. I'm sure it will help you feel better." Klavier said, "As much as I wouldn't mind the company, I can't have visitors who haven't had their flu shots so I want to make sure you got your flu shot." Trucy said, "Don't worry, all of us here at the office got our flu shots already so we can take turns helping you out." Klavier then said, "Thank you." Klavier then asked Trucy, "How is your lady friend doing." Trucy said, "Athenas doing fine, she came in this morning and is taking on a case tomorrow morning and she requested me to assist in the defense." Klavier said, "That's great to hear, I'm glad she is feeling better." Trucy said, "I'm glad she is feeling better too, she was out all week so it's good to have her back." Klavier then said, "I hope everything goes well with you guys, I should get some rest so please call me later ok." Trucy said, "no problem and please feel better soon ok." After the conversation ended, Klavier hung up his phone to let it charge.

After getting off the phone, Edgeworth came back to see how Klavier was doing. Klavier said, "I just had a long phone call it cheered me up a bit." Edgeworth asked, "Is it anyone I need to know about, if it was Mr Wright or Trucy or anyone in their office you should let me know." Klavier said, "It was Trucy on the phone." Edgeworth said, "Its nice to hear from her, she tends to take a liking to you and so I'm not surprised she wanted to check on you." After Edgeworth finished talking, Klavier decided to settle down for a nap so Edgeworth offered to get the rest of the work done.


	6. Chapter 6

Klavier was getting more restless, Edgeworth would not let him get back to work and he wanted to do something to pass the time, so Edgeworth asked Klavier if he wanted his laptop. Klavier said, "yes please, I need something to do to pass the time while I recover." So Edgeworth got Klaviers laptop and he played the game he showed Athena while she was recovering. Klavier played several rounds of his game, while Klavier was busy playing his game there was a knock on Klaviers door, on the other side was Ema skye. Ema asked Klavier how was he doing. Klavier said, "I'm feeling okay right now but I'm still unable to go back." Ema asked Klavier, "Do you want me to schedule a follow up with your doctor." Klavier said, "that is fine with me." When Ema left the room to call Klaviers doctor for a followup, Klavier decided to get out of bed to use the bathroom, while he was there, he started sneezing again and got a bit nauseous so he decided to brush his teeth to get rid of the spell. After doing those things, he went back into bed.

While Klavier was in bed, Edgeworth got the nebulizer machine hooked up for Klavier, he said carefully to Klavier, now the nebulizer will have to be used every few hours as long as you are awake until you feel better ok." Klavier then said, "I hear you there. Every few hours." After the nebulizer treatment, Ema was done calling the doctor so she brought Klavier his lunch. After finishing up his lunch he decided to go back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a fair warning, I mentioned there was some chapters in this fanfic that reminded me of my story sick in court, this chapter will be based on some of those things mentioned.**

For the next few hours, Klavier was trying to take it easy at his house, Edgeworth had left during the night to go back to the office for a few hours. Early that morning, Klavier got a call on his phone, he was still out of it from the last few days and when he looked in his phone, he noticed his phone call was from Apollo. When Apollo was on the phone, Ema handed Klavier the phone so he could talk to Apollo. Right after Klavier got his phone, Apollo said, "Hi Prosecutor Gavin, how are you feeling." Klavier then said, "Still feeling pretty bad, I thought I caught a cold from your co-worker but it turned out to be the flu." Apollo said to Klavier, "Don't worry about it, anyway I was gonna come to help but right now we are in the middle of a trial and so we don't want to interrupt it." Klavier asked Apollo, " Who is the lead on this case." Apollo said, "Athena decided to take on the case last night when she got to the office and she requested Trucy to help out so it left me some time to see how you were doing." Apollo then asked Klavier, "Listen we are at the courthouse in the middle of a trial, can you call us later on." Klavier then said to Apollo, "I'll be sure to call you after the trial."

After getting off the phone with Apollo, Klavier had to get up to use the bathroom and shower. After doing both those things, he decided to call Apollo back. Apollo answered his phone, he said, "Klavier good timing, the trial we were in the middle in had just finished about two minutes ago so you made good timing." Klavier then asked Apollo, "how did the trial go by the way." Apollo said, "The trial went quite well actually, Athena mentioned to me afterwards she was not able to visit for a few days since she was still in her respite period and didn't want to risk anything but she does send you well wishes." Klavier then asked Apollo, "Do you want to spend a few days with me so that I can have some help, I'm gonna be stuck at my home for a while and I want someone to keep me company until I start to feel better." Apollo said, "I would love to spend a few days with you, I'll just my landlord know I'll be away for a few days and have Athena watch my place in the meantime."


	8. Chapter 8

After getting off the phone with Klavier, Apollo told the rest of the guys at the office what was going on, after getting off work for the day, he packed his stuff to spend a few days at Klaviers place. Athena followed Apollo to Apollo's apartment so he would let her know to tell the landlord that she was staying at his apartment until Klavier was feeling better.

After packing up his stuff for a few days, Apollo rode his bike over to Klaviers house. When Apollo got to Klaviers place, Ema answered the door for Apollo. Ema asked Apollo, "Why did you decide to come, you are aware Klavier is still very contagious at the moment." Apollo said, "I was invited to spend a few days to help him out." Ema said, "If that is the case, I should be on my way now. I'm sure there is a whole bunch of paperwork to do in the meantime."

Latter Ema left the apartment, Apollo decided to try to do some cooking and cleaning for Klavier. Apollo also took out some of his Mario pajamas that Klavier could wear while Apollo was doing laundry. When Apollo was done doing the care for the apartment, he went to see if Klavier was awake. When he went to check on Klavier, Klavier was about to wake up from his nap and he noticed Apollo was there. Klavier said to Apollo, "hi, how was your day." Apollo said, "my day was good, how about you, how are you feeling." Klavier said, "I'm still feeling quite bad but I'm doing ok otherwise." Apollo asked Klavier, "Is there anything you may think of that you will want or need at the moment, I did some cooking when I arrived and I brought some of the pajamas you liked when you helped me out last week." Klavier said, "I should probably shower real quick, being stuck in bed all day the last few days made it hard." Apollo said, "no problem, I was going to do the sheets and stuff to make it more comfortable, you can just lay on the couch while I do laundry, I'll walk you to the shower so take your time while I get the sheets ready." While Klavier was taking a shower, Apollo took the old sheets that Klavier was using the last few days into the washing machine, after finishing up putting the dirty linen into the machine Apollo put some clean sheets onto Klaviers bed." When the laundry was done and Klavier was out of the shower, Klavier went back into his bed. Apollo asked Klavier, "Do you need anything else". Klavier said, "some orange juice would be nice." Apollo then went to the kitchen and tried to look for orange juice, after finding the juice, he poured a glass for Klavier. After several minutes, Klavier went back to sleep so Apollo laid out the sofa to take a nap as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Apollo had been staying at Klaviers apartment for the next few days, while he was staying with Klavier, Athena decided to call Klavier to see if he needed help with anything. Just as Klavier was about to say what he needed, Klavier went back into a coughing fit, so Apollo took Klaviers phone from him till Klavier got his composure back,while Athena was talking Apollo hooked up the nebulizer for Klavier then talked on Klaviers phone for him. Athena asked Apollo, "Is Mr Gavin doing okay, he wasn't answering." Apollo said to Athena, "You called him at a bad time, his bug was acting up as you were calling so I put the nebulizer on him for him to take the medicine, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you did some grocery shopping for him." Athena said, "no problem, I was on my way to do some of my own grocery shopping, let me know what Klavier needs when he finishes his nebulizer ok."

When Athena got to the grocery store, she heard her phone go off, it was Klavier on the line. Athena asked Klavier, "I'm sorry about earlier, are you doing okay, Apollo picked up when I called you earlier." Klavier said, "It's no problem, Fraulein. And I'm sorry if the coughing concerned you earlier, I just finished the nebulizer treatment a few minutes ago so I'm feeling a little better but it's getting low on medicine so if you can pick up more nebulizer medicine and some meals for a few days that is fine." Athena asked Klavier, "Is there anything else you can think of you want picked up." Klavier said, "maybe a sandwich or something for lunch, it is almost lunchtime for me so something for lunch is fine as well as well as some stuff I can use to pass the time." Athena said, "right on it Mr Gavin." As soon as Athena was done with grocery shopping, she ran into Simon. Simon asked Athena, "Athena, why are you not at the office." Athena said to Simon, "Apollo requested me to do some grocery shopping for mr Gavin and since I had to do some personal shopping I also did some shopping for Mr Gavin, I put my personal stuff in my bags and put the stuff for Mr Gavin in a plastic bag for you to bring to him next time you see him." Simon then said to Athena, "here let me take the stuff you want to give him while you can tell your boss that you are running late grocery shopping." Athena said to Simon, "Mr Gavin also asked for some fun activities he can do while recuperating can you make sure to do that, I'll check on him later tonight." After the conversation, Athena handed Simon the groceries for Klavier and they went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few days, Klavier started seeing some signs of recovery but he was still very lethargic, he thought going to the park may help him get some fresh air so he opted to put a mask on and put on some light clothes, it had been his first day out in almost a week, and he thought he was well enough to walk around the park. While he was walking around he ran into Athena, Apollo and Phoenix, they were in the middle of investigating a case and wanted to see how Klavier was doing. Klavier said to the three lawyers, "I'm doing much better but I'm still wearing the mask so I don't get anyone sick." Athena said to him, "no problem, just be careful, these two told me about what happened last time." Just then, Klavier decided to walk around with the mask on to get some fresh air.

After an hour of walking around, Klavier started feeling dizzy, so he decided to sit on a park bench to see if he could get his composure back. It took him a few hours to get his composure back, when he finally got his composure back, he noticed that he was no longer in a park, he looked around to see where he was, when he looked at his arm, he noticed something unusual, it was an iv with fluid in it already. Klavier looked at it further and he accepted that someone rushed him to a hospital. When he was able to understand where he was, he saw two female figures standing over him, it took a few minutes to realize one of them was Trucy. Klavier said, "Where am I, what happened." Trucy said to Klavier, "You blacked out in the park silly, Athena had to drive you here after it happened." Klavier said, "she did, where is she." Trucy said, "she is asleep in one of the chairs, she was waiting for you to wake up since she got concerned when you blacked out." Klavier said to Trucy, "Thanks for the help." Trucy said to Klavier, "Its no problem, you will be stuck here a while so you can have plenty of visitors."

About an hour later, Edgeworth came in to see how Klavier was doing, Edgeworth asked Klavier, "Are you feeling okay, how long will you be stuck here." Klavier said, "the doctor said about 4 or 5 days, he said I had a relapse of the virus and wants to make sure this flu virus is out of my system and I also had to postpone getting my flu shot approximately a week to make sure the virus was out of my system." Edgeworth then said, "no problem, and I got my flu shot a few weeks ago." Approximately ten minutes later, a nurse came in to give Klavier something to drink. The nurse also took Klaviers temperature and passed Klavier the water jug, when the nurse took Klaviers temperature, she was surprised. Trucy, Athena and Edgeworth as well as Klavier asked what was the temperature. The nurse said, "it was 105 degrees." Just then Klavier started coughing worse then before. Edgeworth then said to Athena and Trucy, "I'll stay here with Klavier for a bit, can you let the rest of the office know that Klavier will not be in for the rest of the week." Athena then said, "no problem, and I'll let Mr Wright know so he can stop by later on." After the girls left, Edgeworth sent the girls off and he decided to let Klavier get some rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Klavier reacted negatively when Edgeworth told him he had to spend four days in the hospital to fight the flu virus that was plaguing him this past week. Instead of taking on trials for that time, he had to give Simon extra cases in the meantime. Another downside for Klavier is that he was uncertain of anything going on while he was recuperating. Eventually, Phoenix decided to stop by to see how Klavier was doing. Klavier said, "I'm doing okay but what am I gonna do here for four days." While he was trying to talk, Klavier started sneezing again, the sneezing was getting more intense than normal." Phoenix remarked, "You must sound pretty awful right now." Phoenix then asked Klavier, "do you want me to leave one of my spare DVD players, I have some DVDs you might enjoy while you are recuperating, and Apollo can stop by later with one of his laptops so you can play that game he enjoys and he can bring some extra pajamas he collects." Klavier said, "That would be nice, thank you for offering." Phoenix then left the room and left Klavier his DVD player.

After watching a few DVDs, Klavier looked up around the room and there was Apollo, Apollo asked Klavier how was he doing. Klavier said, "I'm doing okay now, but I'm also still congested." Apollo said to Klavier, "Listen I brought one of my spare laptops you can use to pass the time while you are recuperating." Klavier said, "Thanks for the extra laptop." When Klavier saw what was on the laptop and he noticed one of the games on there was a game called Oregon trail. After Apollo left his computer with Klavier he decided to leave for the rest of the day so that Klavier could play the game.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few more days in the hospital, the doctor decided to check Klavier again. The doctor on hand decided to do a few tests to see if the flu virus was out of Klaviers system. The first thing the doctor did was to take a breathing test to see if he was breathing well. The doctor said, "It seems the breathing went back to normal." Next test was to take Klaviers temperature. After checking the temperature, the doctor said, "it seems you no longer have a fever, I guess it means one more test before I can let you check out." After taking the temperature, the doctor decided to take a blood test to see if the virus was truly gone, so Klavier stuck out his arm, after waiting an hour for the results, the doctor came back and said, "I saw no traces of the virus in your blood, so you are free to check out." The doctor then said, "since you are cleared to get your flu shot, would you like to get your flu shot now." Klavier said, "yes please."

After getting his flu shot, Klavier checked out of the hospital, when he was waiting at the entrance he saw Mr Wright there. Klavier asked Mr Wright, weren't you supposed to be at the office. Mr Wright said, "I let the girls take over the office so I can pick you up, I'll call them when I finish getting you back safely". After three days out of the hospital, Klavier was finally back at work in the office. Simon and Edgeworth were both excited to see him back. The first day back, Trucy decided to stop by the prosecutor office to see how Klavier was doing and surprise him a bit, when he saw the case files for the next week, one of the cases was an arson case that had been postponed for the last several days. Klavier said to Edgeworth, I'm interested in taking on this case if there is no one doing it."

the next morning was the first time Klavier was back in court in the last two weeks. The judge and bailiff were both excited to see Klavier back in the courtroom. When he got to the courtroom, he saw Mr Wright and Athena were there. Klavier asked, "Where is her forehead." Mr Wright told them, "Apollo had a dentist appointment so he is unable to come in today but he will be back in the office after his appointment." After court ended, Klavier decided to go back to the office to reflect back a bit on the two weeks he was out of the office.


End file.
